Chapter 38
Chapter 38 is the thirty-eigth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Xi Yan tries to commit suicide, but Yi Sai stops her. Angry at her, he drags her upstairs, then after changing, he takes her into a human city. He plant a bat into her thight with the command to cause her pain if she tries to commit suicide or thinks about betraying him. Then takes her into a bar and orders her to carry out his former orders and take a group of men into a dark storage-house where a hybrid monster created by him is waiting to be fed. After Xi Yan's success he lets her spend the night beside him. In the terrority of the Brujah Clan, Ge Chen, Lilla, Yue Jian, and Fraser run into hybrid monsters,too. Lilla and Fraser are about to go out simultaneously. Lilla, angry at Fraser tries to stop a dragonlike monsters, but is pushed aside. Fraser summons the Sacred Weapon of his Clan, the Staff, and casts a magic on the monsters. Description Xi Yan tries to commit suicide, but Yi Sai stops her. He is angry that she tried to throw away the immortality he given her. Xi Yan's reason is that she can't bear it anymore and Yi Sai is dissatisfied that she still hasn't learned how to be a proper servant. He grabs her hair and drags her upstairs. He throws her down on her bed then leaves her with the order to clean herself and change clothing. A while later Yi Sai - who changed his clothes, too - deems her set 'not bad' then tells her that she can relax and they are about to go into a human city. They arrive on front of a bar. Yi Sai tells Xi Yan to carry out the orders he has formerly given to her, but suddenly holds her back, and summons a bat. The bat burrows itself into Xi Yan's thight and it causes her much pain. Yi Sai scoffs at her to not make such a fuss from a small bat. He warns her that it will stay with her all the time and it will make her feel real pain if she tries to commit suicide or tries to betray him. After that he leads her into the bar. In the bar he spots a group of young man and tells Xi Yan to take them to the place he showed her formerly. She walks to them and when they spot her they immediately invite her. Later the group is outside in a dark street. Xi Yan tells them that her home is in front of them and leads them to a store-house. She lets them go inside, but in the store-house a huge, hybrid monster is waiting for them. They try to escape but the door is already closed, and the monster eats them. Outside, Xi Yan seems to calm down. The arriving Yi Sai reassures her that she done a good job and explains that inside there is a hybrid zombie that he created and needs fresh food sometimes. Back in the Sabbat HQ, Yi Sai leads the the somewhat dazed Xi Yan into his rooms and lets her sleep beside him as a prize for her success. He also informs her that he will take her to a place tomorrow, but refuses to tell her where even when she tries to inquire about it. As she lays beside Yi Sai she is shivering - probably both from the worry and the cold as she is not using a blanket - and as she ponders about what is waiting for her tomorrow, the bat in her leg activates and makes her bleed and suffer from the pain. She hurriedly reassures Yi Sai that she is not thinking about suicide or betrayal, and Yi Sai nonchalantly mentions that it is good that she knows this. In the Brujah Clan's terrority, Yue Jian, Ge Chen, Lilla and Fraser find themselves facing a dragon-like hybrid monster. Fraser and Lilla simultaneously say that they will go to investigate. Lilla tries to stop on of the monsters, but the monster pushes her away. Fraser scoffs at her and brings out the Sacred Weapon of his Clan and casts a magic on the monsters. Fun fact *The bat Yi Sai planted into Xi Yan's body is a kind of torture, but has no real alternative among the magic practiced by the Tzimisce. But they are known for being able to summon creature on or in their victim's body during torture sessions. Other than that, there is one spell - from Vicissitude - that can be loosely tied to Yi Sai's magic. **'Flesh Rot': Give a target a disease that eats away their body. *VS introduces the concept of "hybrid monsters" this chapter. **Titan is based on a ghoul, namely a Szlachta class ghoul from VtM. Ghouls need blood to maintain themselves, explaining Yi Sai's need to feed him. **As Ge Chen nears Brujah grounds they are attacked by the groups hybrid monsters. These monsters seem to have no cWOD true counterpart. Category:Chapter